


silence and darkness

by allthatsadness



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, Eliott loves Lucas T_T, M/M, Soft Kisses, the first!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatsadness/pseuds/allthatsadness
Summary: "You're still afraid of the dark." There was something in the silence that made him realise the uncharted sea he's in. Immediately, he wanted to take back the words.





	silence and darkness

[ ](https://imgur.com/YUUgu4M)

He leans down, his forehead touching Lucas', _"You're still afraid of the dark."_

There was something in the silence that made him realize the uncharted sea he's in. Immediately, he wanted to take back the words. 

He knew how the darkness looks like, but he never knew how for Lucas.

A small smile plays on Lucas' lips, he was so beautiful that Eliott couldn't look away. 

_"No,"_ Lucas answers softly before looking at him in the eye, _"I'm no longer afraid, it was there that I've found you."_

Eliott smiles as tears fall from his eyes, then he kisses Lucas and the world was lost around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a drabble for the new fandom I had the honour to be a part of. This was born from the image I've edited which you see above. 
> 
> This is my first work, please forgive any grammatical errors as English isn't my first language. Thank you so much for your kindness. Elu forever ❤️


End file.
